In general, a cooking apparatus is an apparatus that heats and cooks food, and roughly classified into an apparatus using a method of generating heat for heating food using electricity and an apparatus using a method of generating heat for heating food by burning gas.
Such a cooking apparatus may be divided into a gas range, an oven, and an electric range, and the like.
To maintain a specific temperature while cooking food using such a cooking apparatus is an important factor in determining the taste of the food.
For example, when the temperature of heat for cooking food is too low or high, the food is likely to be undercooked or burnt.
In addition, when the temperature of heat for cooking food is not appropriately adjusted, food and liquid may spill out of a cooking vessel or oil for frying may be scattered.
Because of this, it is important to adjust the temperature of the food in cooking using the cooking apparatus.
In particular, when a frying temperature is adjusted or when soup or the like is heated to an appropriate temperature and kept warm, temperature adjustment is more important.
In a case of a gas range, the heating power may be adjusted in multiple stages by adjusting the heating power to maximum/off or maximum/minimum/off, or continuously adjusting the amount of gas using a stepping motor.
However, when adjusting the heating power of the gas range to maximum/off or maximum/minimum/off, adjustment of the heating power is not easy due to the small number of adjustment stages.
In addition, when adjusting the heating power of the gas range using the stepping motor, the manufacturing costs of the gas range is increased.